Megaman Tempo
Megaman Tempo is a Mega Man fan series created by Somarinoa consisting of ten fan games, though the last few Megaman K games act as a lead-in/prequel to the series. Originating as a single game called Mega Man XZ, the game evolved into a full series when the creator decided he wanted to use his Mega Man Classic character Tempo was a major character and use his own character design idea. Each game has at least two playable characters and one secret character—the first of which is Ray, the fan character made by Somarinoa's late best friend, Tad "Tanma" Wade, which he has since included into Megaman Tempo as a reference to his old, dear friend. The series takes place starting in 44XX, roughly 2400 years after Tempo's creation and taking place between the canon series Mega Man ZX and Mega Man Legends. A catastrophe between those two series interrupted the evolution of Reploids, and caused it to have to start over again from scratch, yet the discovery of the badly damaged Robot Master Tempo leads to the creation of a new breed of advanced Reploids, the MkVIIs, also known as Temproids. These androids are similar to the Reploids of X and Zero's era, yet are built off an assembly line that designs them in identical bodies in varying chassis types, which then has their armor coverings and signature weaponry customized to perform jobs specific to each individual. Currently, 248 main bosses are planned to span the 10-game series, excluding the 80 bosses expected to appear for the 10 games' secret characters (bringing the grand total to 328). Of this total, 186 boss characters have been invented with a good number still unnamed and therefore not listed in this document; however, some of these bosses may function outside of the typical 8 boss themes, being minibosses to others' stages or being used as end game bosses. Soundtrack The music in the Megaman Tempo series is reminiscent of a Mega Man melody, but at a far faster pace—the average beats per minute of the series' theme song for instance is around 150 bpm (roughly 1.5x the speed of Dragonforce's Through the Fire and Flames); this is due to music naturally playing this speed in the creator's head when recalled. Like Mega Man X, it sticks to a rock n' roll style, sounding closest to a mixture between Mega Man X's intro stage (Central Highway) and Texas Faggott's Back to Mad. Music producer Curtis Vodka has agreed to create the music for the game when the time comes for it to be produced, though no music has yet been composed. Games in the series Megaman Tempo has evolved over the years, starting out as a four-game series in 2001, extending to an eight-game series in 2011 and coming to the final ten-game plan in mid-2012. Combined with the Mega Man K and Mega Man Recoil series, this puts the entire trilogy at a grand total of 30 games. #'Sanity's Affliction:' A deadly virus has risen in the form of a Temproid named Goth. Goth takes the ex-hunter Bias as his new Maverick Lord; unfortunately, Bias was the best friend of Tempo, who risks being deemed a maverick himself in order to get his friend back and put an end to the Maverick King and his war. #'Solution Temporary:' The NeoHunters come to realize that a virus is not so easily erased when Goth returns. A newly-rebuilt Bias joins the fight, seeking revenge. #''Untitled Game'': The NeoHunters fight a losing battle against Goth and his growing forces. #'Lazarus Mark:' Becoming desperate after the tides turn in the maverick war, Goth locates a number of MkV Lazaroids, upgrades them to MkVII Temproids and sics them on the world. #'Contingent Thought:' Goth enacts his contingency plot to take control of a worsening situation before the maverick wars turn too far towards the NeoHunters' favor. #'Falsified Identity:' With Goth apparently destroyed and the maverick hordes quelled, the NeoHunters focus on more currently-pressing matters—unsanctioned maverick hunters, known as poachers, have begun to put down Reploids who were not in fact mavericks. The NeoHunters seek to put an end to the senseless murders but something about the situation just doesn't seem quite right... #'Dashed Reverie:' With much of the world now considering the NeoHunters as a group of radical fascists, several groups are now seeking to bring them to justice, including some surviving poacher groups. Amongst the commotion, Gothias reveals himself and prepares to bring an end to the meddling NeoHunters, once and for all. #'Aberrant Uprising:' #'Transmogrified Amalgamation:' The Mk VII Temproids have been deemed obsolete by the factories, and the new Mk VIIIs have been released, commonly referred to as "Meldroids". Despite an advanced anti-virus program, Gothias has found a loophole and has recruited large numbers of the more powerful Meldroids to aid in the maverick war. #'End Game:' Characters Characters who later change affiliation in the series are listed in their initial affiliation/name as to prevent spoilers. NeoHunters #Bias #Cleric #Commander Synth #Dauber #Echo #Electronika #Enjin #Eve #Formal #Funk #Kuwanger #Lyric #Mic #Mono #Pangolin #Phono #Stereo #Tempo #Trance #Zilch Poachers Sensiau #Battering Ram #Despair Bubonis #Fetch Redrover #Grazewound Neighsayer #Hellion Babirusa #Impulse Tigrrr #Jumpstart Dragoon #Lowblow Boxen #Metal Cockatolis #Mischief Marmoset #Search Cobra #Sprint Harunner Zodiax #Baaaad Aries #Double Gemini #Fair Scale #Half-Full Aquarius #Innocent Virgo #Invader Zoean #Lance Seagoat #Montane Marozi #Range Sagittarius #Stampede Aurochs #Tease Premnas #Whip Vinegaroon Seaside Shore #Drawn Wedgetang #Looming Manta #Pilot Naucrates #Pinch Crayster #Sledge Hammerhead #Submachine Gull Repliforce Characters Repliforce Armed Forces (Replarmy) #1st Lieutenant Bonaparte #Corporal Barbastelle #Corporal Genet #Corporal MUSKrET #General Sur #PFC Conehead #PFC Coot #PFC Cresturnewt #PFC Dalmatina #PFC Gryllus #PFC Ragondin #Sergeant First Class Poodlemur #Specialist Flaktus Repliforce Naval Division (Replinavy) #General Tanker #Specialist Flaktus Repliforce Aerial Brigade (Replairforce) #Albatross #Gymnogyps #Hammerkop #Iiwi #Myna #Pheasant #Ptarmigan #Quetzal #Snipiper #Spoonbill #Takahē #Tanager #The Lovebirds, Austereo & Notusette #Urvogel Miscellaneous Characters Characters who are not Maverick Hunters/Poachers, nor Mavericks. #Deadeye Chalazodes #Dr. Adelaide Kakinski #Gigawatt Cheetur #Harvest Man #Holojiro #Lively Narica #Secret Daubentonia Mavericks Recalled Mavericks Surviving Lazaroids affected by the R Glitch (short for Recall), as seen in Mega Man Recoil. These Mavericks are specifically fought by Ray, during his (hidden) game. #Salted Brass #Ordinance Lead #Depth Titanium #Tactical Silver #Covert Steel #Defilade Tin #Ghost Mercury #Intercept Aluminum #Recon Copper #Salvo Zinc #Surveillance Gold #Strategic Iron Gothic Mavericks Those Reploids infected by the Goth Virus. #Goth #Dekoi #El Fin #Lokos #Auster Tanager #Bio Crustacean #Boreas Ptarmigan #Crescent Kirin #Deforest Termite #Divebomb Harpy #Ephialtes Bakuma #Eurus Pheasant #Fiber Cranelight #Frozen Hydroid #Molten Slug #Multiplicity Stork #Pain Lobster #Plagueis Thanatoad #Rockroller Assaultasaurus #Rotate Gyraffe #Savage Lotor #Scud Pelican #Shock Seabeast #Slippery Bunyip #Slumber Fly #Split Manananggal #Steam Typus #String Holothurian #Swing Trunko #Taps #Void Hunter #Wavemotion Cyclops #Wintery Yak #Zephyr Quetzal Biased Mavericks #Awkward Cranetoad #Breach Orcat #Burly Parlangua #Ambush Moliger #Ashen Fireweed #Bossy Jackgrass #Clumsy Elephino #Gleek Gorillama #Pop Stagpie #Propulsor Cacomissile #Rampant Loonicorn #Rebreath Axolotter #Seapunk Scorporpoise #_____ Seaturtledove #Soprano Walrut #Squat Badgeroom #Swift Chimpala #Tantrum Sharkuckoo #Techno Woollybear #Torpedo Barracuda #Thrash Buffaleo #Voracious Swangler Relic Mavericks The Relic Mavericks are Mavericks who have been infected by the Relic Virus—formerly referred to as the Sigma Virus. #Abusive Silverback #Balance Thoth #Chainsaw Snail #Excavate Armadrillo #Fever Ubasti #Groovy Amanita #Helios Sunflower #Immolate Phoenix #Lost Seadragon #Mecha Nymph #Piston Styractuator #Pithed Croaker #Primordial Grootslang #Pupate Splatterkiller #Return Necromanubiser #Sadistic Sobek #Scraper Trilobite #Scuttle Kraken #Sharpshoot Myrmecophage #Timid Fennec Unclassified Mavericks Mavericks who have yet to be classified as either a Gothic or Biased Maverick (all Relic Mavericks are determined upon initial conception). #Achtung Gearkat #Arsenal Cassowar #Blazing Firefox #Blunderbuss MUSKrET #Brawler Cuttlefist #Compensate Dingolem #Copy Flea #Covert Steel #Dimensional Springbok #Doubletake Goliathan #Euro Lovebirds (Austereo & Notusette) #Everywhere Leafhopper #Frenzy Fearanha #Gentleman Stickhopper #Hidden Caddisguise #Immortal Nutricool #Imperious Griptodon #Laylow Halibot #Mad Jackson #Miasma Muskox #Overlooked Mite #Parasail Olophus #Prickly Treehopper #Puncture Thornhawk #Razoredge Skallop #Reentry Copepod #Reflex Mimosa #Riddleme Quail #Shrapnel Flaktus #Springtail Jack #Stasis Lungfish #Sunburn Putchki #Timbrrr Conifury #Unload Aardvark Category:Somarinoa Category:Mega Man Category:Megaman Tempo Category:Video Games Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tragedy